Memorias de un Doloroso Pasado
by Dark Apolo
Summary: Nadie ha sabido sobre la historia del Señor Empíreo Azphel antes del Cataclismo... hasta ahora.
1. La Sombra de Azphel

**La Sombra de Azphel…**

Cada uno de los legendarios Señores Empíreos, protectores de Atreia, tiene una historia que contar. Una historia que los define a cada uno. Algunas de ellas pueden llegar a ser angustiantes, dolorosas, otras simplemente relatan que harían lo que fuera por su gente y su tierra, también pueden ser sangrientas y crueles. Como se mencionó antes, cada uno de ellos tiene una historia que los define. Sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy, se desconoció la historia de uno de ellos en especial, la historia del Señor de las Sombras, el arco de los señores Shedim y gran mandatario de Asmodae, Azphel. Sí, aunque no lo crean, detrás de esta estricta y misteriosa figura que ningún Daeva de Asmodae ha visto jamás, ni los grandes cargos de Pandaemonium, se esconde un pasado. Pero no uno cualquiera. Una de las historias más conmovedoras y dolorosas que se han escuchado, aunque pocos han podido tener ese lujo. Pues lo que nadie sabe, ni el resto de los señores Shedim saben, ni siquiera Zikel, su mano derecha y presunto mejor amigo desde comienzos de los tiempos antiguos sabe, es que antes del gran Cataclismo, antes de la destrucción de la Torre de la Eternidad, Azphel se había enamorado.

Así es, aunque no lo crean, el gran señor que manda sobre todo Asmodae, había encontrado el amor verdadero. Pero no precisamente se había enamorado de algún otro Señor Empíreo, ni de otro Daeva, ni siquiera de un humano inofensivo. Mucho menos de una mujer…

Aion había creado a los Danuar junto a los Balaur como las primeras razas en habitar Atreia. Ambas eran polos opuestos, los Danuar eran tranquilidad y sabiduría, los Balaur eran caos y destrucción.

Se conoce a los antiguos Danuar como seres impresionantes. Eran aquellos que poseían los conocimientos más antiguos y los más desconocidos en toda la existencia, tecnologías que no se han visto nunca en todo el universo. Sus saberes y conocimientos eran envidiados por todos. Residentes de Danaria, capital que ningún humano, Balaur o Daeva ha sido capaz de encontrar, los Danuar no solo se destacaban por su sabiduría y tecnología. Cada uno de ellos tenía una característica única y diferente. Un Danuar se destacaba de otro gracias a su color de cabello, ojos y piel. Un Danuar podía tener una cabellera color azul claro y ojos grises, acompañado de una piel ligeramente bronceada o pálida como la luna.

Con lo dicho anteriormente, y lo que se dijo ahora, muchos ya deben tener una idea. Azphel se había enamorado de un Danuar, pero no uno cualquiera, uno que marcaría su vida, su pasado, presente y futuro. Un Danuar que dejó una gran marca en todos los señores Empíreos cuando se marchó (de una forma inesperada y dolorosa) de sus vidas.

Aquí comienza la historia más cruel, hermosa y dolorosa que se haya relatado. Presta mucha atención, porque puede que no vuelvas a saber de ella nunca.


	2. El Relato que Nadie Sabe

El Relato que Nadie Sabe

Habbo era un joven Danuar aprendiz de hechicero, pero no uno cualquiera. Se dice que sus poderes eran tan grandes que a la edad de 13 años humanos el concilio de magia de Danaria decidió otorgarle el título oficial de hechicero Danuar. Sin embargo, Habbo rechazó la oferta alegando que todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender. Antes del Cataclismo, fue considerado uno de los hechiceros más fuertes entre su gente y uno de los más poderosos de todo Atreia, aunque él siempre alegó que esos eran solo meras etiquetas.

Caracterizado por tener una cabellera de color rojo vivo, largo hasta los hombros, y unos ojos que se asemejaban a la naturaleza misma, Habbo era un ser curioso que le encantaba la búsqueda del saber y realizar sus tareas por sí mismo.

Una noche, en una de sus muchas escabullidas de su hogar hacia la gran biblioteca ubicada en una antigua ciudad humana llamada Pallastice, Habbo se había a la salida del lugar encontrado con un hombre muy peculiar. Aquel era, posiblemente, uno de los hombres más atractivos que se hayan visto en Atreia, y Habbo había quedado impactado por su belleza incalculable. Un cabello tan negro, tan oscuro como las mismas sombras, ojos azules de tonos tan oscuros como el cielo nocturno, cuerpo fornido, alto y una piel de contextura normal, ni pálida ni oscura.

Habbo había chocado con ese hombre al salir de la biblioteca, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron no se alejaron por más de 5 minutos, en silencio, cara a cara, con sus miradas tan cerca de la otra, sintiendo la respiración del otro tan cerca suyo. Luego de ese momento, Habbo y el extraño hombre mantuvieron una corta charla, la cual finalizó con el deseo del misterioso individuo de volver a ver a Habbo. Luego de expresar lo que deseaba del joven Danuar, el hombre se marchó, con un porte tan firme, fuerte y elegante, desapareciendo entre la densa oscuridad de la noche. Habbo todavía se encontraba sorprendido por el encuentro que había experimentado esa noche, y no solo eso, estaba muy emocionado por volverlo a ver. Quería verlo de nuevo. Pero las sorpresas no terminaron ahí, porque esa misma noche se había enterado de que aquel hombre con el que encontró caminos no era otro más que Azphel, uno de los Señores Empíreos traídos a Atreia por el mismísimo Aion para combatir a los Balaur.

Aunque eso de alguna manera a Habbo no le había importado en absoluto, ya que su único deseo era volver a verlo, volver a encontrarse con Azphel una vez más. Y así fue.

Se veían siempre a escondidas, no por miedo a que todo el mundo se enterara, sino porque les parecía emocionante la idea de que nadie más supiera lo que pasaba entre ellos. La única persona a demás de ellos que estaba al pendiente de la situación era Ariel. No piensen mal, ya que antes de la guerra que partió a Atreia en dos, Ariel era una de las personas de gran confianza de Azphel, quizás más que Zikel.

Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el resto de los señores Empíreos supieran lo que su compañero, Azphel, escondía tan vigorosamente. Acerca de eso no se conoces muchos detalles, pero se sabe que tanto Azphel como Habbo recibieron gran apoyo por parte de todos los señores Empíreos (salvo Kaisinel), especialmente de aquellos que eran los más cercanos al señor de las sombras. Para la pareja, todo parecía marchar bien.

Pero ese intervalo duró muy poco.

Luego llegó el Cataclismo y la Torre de la Eternidad había sido destruida, Lady Siel y Lord Israphel dieron sus vidas para que Atreia no sea devastada en una destrucción inminente. Al final, Aion había caído, Atreia se dividió en dos y todo cambió. Para siempre.

Los Danuar se habían salvado de todo el caos que el Cataclismo trajo. Se escondieron en su tierra natal, Danaria, reforzaron la seguridad, tanto interna como externa, y se prohibió a los habitantes salir de la gran capital a toda costa. Todos estaba de acuerdo con las medidas puestas, pero Habbo, por otro lado, estaba intranquilo. Sabía que el papel que Azphel jugaba era uno muy peligroso, y corría el peligro de perder la vida, sin importar qué tan fuerte sea, si es capaz de enfrentar al mismo Fregion o no. Él mejor que nadie sabía que no se debía subestimar el poder de los señores dragones. El solo hecho de pensar en Azphel siendo lastimado lo ponía muy nervioso, intranquilo. Quería salir de Danaria y poder ayudar a su amado y a toda su gente, pero Habbo sabía en el fondo que debía preocuparse por su propia gente, por lo que simplemente se limitó a rezar hora tras hora para que todo salga bien.

Al final, la guerra había terminado, y Atreia fue dividida en dos. La gran explosión que provenía de la Torre de la Eternidad dejó a todos los Danuar sin aliento, sintiendo cómo Atreia era partida en dos y, lo que era peor, que Aion mismo se había marchado para siempre, así como Lord Israphel y Lady Siel. Todos entraron en pánico, ya que su Dios los había abandonado y dos de los señores Empíreos habían perdido la vida, pero eso no era nada comparado a cómo se sentía Habbo. Se sentía indefenso, débil, sentía que no podía respirar y entró en desesperación. Todo eso luego de que una vidente de la capital les había informado que no podía sentir la presencia del resto de los señores Empíreos, que habían desaparecido.

Desde entonces, lo único que Habbo hizo cada mañana, cada noche, era mirar al cielo y esperar a que Azphel descienda para poder verlo. Para ver que está bien. Pero ese día nunca llegó.

Quiero escribir esto con la esperanza de que alguien lo encuentre en el futuro para dejar vigente un legado. El legado del señor de las sombras, Azphel, y su amado, un Danuar llamado Habbo. Una historia hermosa y trágica…

Yo, Grekonerk, quiero que esta historia sea conocida antes de que los Danuar queden en el olvido para siempre. Ahora mismo me encuentro en una aerolínea en el Abismo junto con otros Shugos, donde fui despachado antes de que el caos azotara mi hogar, Danaria…

¡El legado de los Danuar vive y vivirá! ¡Siempre!


End file.
